Lamp Sweet Lamp
"Lamp Sweet Lamp" is the sixth episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It premiered on October 23, 2015. Plot After meeting Freddie, she begins taking the pleasure of insulting Ben and Audrey, commenting on how adorable they are which she finds sickening. Audrey tells her she cannot speak to them that way, and when Freddie asks how is she going to stop her Audrey fails to come up with mean answer and loses all words. When she finally says something like she won't invite her when she hosts a party, Freddie found it ridiculous and laughed. Mal and Evie felt they needed to teach Ben and Audrey how to smack-talk, and recalled the Yo Mama battles they used to have. They would insult each other's mothers until one of them failed to come up with a return comment. Audrey tries to make an insult about Freddie's mother but again fails to be mean about it. This amuses Freddie even more, and believes Audrey and Ben are more lame than she imagined. Audrey is annoyed and tells Freddie that just because they not frown or dress in black does not mean they are lame. She assures Freddie they can be mean as well, and Ben tries to prove it by smashing a mug. But then he regrets what he has done and tries to fix the mug with Audrey's help. Watching them, Mal thinks seeing them like this is worse than any punishment her mother ever gave her. Evie says they need to get Audrey and Ben off the island before someone else shows up, but Mal has no clue of how they arrived until she remembered rubbing paint off Jordan's Lamp. After she rubbed it, she made a wish that she was home and it came true. Then after wishing they could ask Jordan for help, Mal, Evie, Ben, Audrey, and Freddie are suddenly poofed away and show up inside Jordan's lamp, where Jordan is in the middle of making a video blog on AuraTube. Cast *China Anne McClain as Freddie Facilier *Dove Cameron as Mal *Sofia Carson as Evie *Sarah Jeffery as Audrey *Mitchell Hope as Ben *Ursula Taherian as Jordan Trivia *The Magic Carpet from Aladdin appears twice in this episode. In the shop on the Isle of the Lost and inside Jordan's lamp. **The carpet in Jordan's lamp has a different colours compared to the one seen in the shop on the Isle of the Lost. It is purple and gold. *AuraTube is a reference to the video-sharing website, YouTube. *At the near end of the episode, a silhouette of a girl known as CJ Hook, daughter of Captain Hook, appears from behind the curtains. Gallery Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-1.png|"Retract your claws." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-2.png|"But I just had them sharpened." Descendants-Wicked-World-11.png|"She's joking." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-4.png|Ben and Audrey love being admired Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-6.png|"You can't talk to us like that." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-7.png|"And what pray tell are you going to do about it?" Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-8.png|"I'll...I'll...I'll..." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-12.png|Freddie laughing Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-13.png|Ben and Audrey are not amused Descendants-Wicked-World-12.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-15.png|"We really need to teach them how to smack-talk." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-16.png|"Yo Mama so weak, old ladies help her across the street." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-17.png|"Yo Mama so weak, instead of poison apples she makes apple pie." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-18.png|"Yo Mama so soft, the only spell she casts are crying spells." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-19.png|"Yo Mama so soft, cats share pictures of her." Descendants-Wicked-World-5.png|Fist bump Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-20.png|"Yo Mama so soft, she's...like...a pillow!" Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-22.png|Audrey claims that she and Ben can be rotten just like the VKs. Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-23.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-25.png|Ben about to smash a mug Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-26.png|"What have I done?!" Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-27.png|Mal and Evie watch Ben and Audrey cleaning up the mess Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-28.png|CJ peeking from behind the curtains Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-29.png|Mal remembers rubbing Jordan's lamp Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-30.png|"I just wish we could ask her how we..." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-31.png|Jordan doing a video blog Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-32.png|"Is this a bad time?" Category:Descendants: Wicked World episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Animated shorts Category:Featured shorts